


The Temptation to be Happy

by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis



Series: The Gayvengers and Friends [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis
Summary: "He's controlled himself, held himself back, because he's too much he knows. A whirlwind made up of nervous energy and manic creativity that just goes and goes and goes until he's exhausted everyone around him and run out of all functioning thought processes. Happy doesn't deserve to be at the mercy of the brunt of that. It's not his fault that Tony went and fell in love with him..."





	The Temptation to be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: PTSD, profanity, self loathing, sad Tony, and panic attacks.

“Oh, darling. I'm capable of things you can't even begin to imagine." 

He can hardly hear the words he's speaking as he tries to turn his attention towards his focus: keeping Pepper safe. He vaguely recalls that he's not supposed to call people darling when he's threatening them, even in situations like this with some asshat from the government bearing down on him. Questioning him. Threatening his small, cobbled together family. 

"Mr. Stark I don't appreciate being spoken to in this way-" 

"That's cute. That's real cute. You wanna know what I don't _appreciate_?" He stands from his seat in front of the desk and points at whichever senator or general or whoever he's pissing off now, "I don't _appreciate_ being told that you have the right to my property. I don't _appreciate_ being threatened with arrest. I don't _appreciate_ having you _threaten my people_. _My_ people. And guess what sweetheart? I have better lawyers than you and the general populace on my side. So don't _you dare_ even _look_ at Ms. Potts again, you hear me? Next time I won't be nearly as nice when you threaten to have someone close to me investigated for being an 'accomplice.' You need me more than I need you. I can leave this country _tonight_ and still continue to live my life the same as ever. But people wouldn't be so scared to attack America, would they? With Iron Man nowhere to be found that is. Have a good day dear." He pauses as he about to leave the door and turns back remembering which senator he was in a meeting with, "Oh, and don't expect that reelection you were planning on. I've just decided. You're not going to get it." 

When he walks out of the room he sees Pepper off to the side, diligent as ever she's already getting the lawyers ready for anything that might come from this. Oh, how he does love her dearly. He's hardly holding it together though. Tony fucking Stark may have a bit of a reputation about being able to run circles around government officials without breaking a sweat but Tony is just exhausted from the terror that always comes with someone threatening the people close to him. He's feeling a bit weak and just wants to go home and work until he can't feel his hands anymore. Work until he's forgotten all about this. 

"Hey boss, let's get you into the car alright? Come on." 

Happy, beautiful, dedicated, loyal Happy, always there when he needs him and knowing exactly what he needs. He leans into the arm around his shoulders and tries not to stumble too much when they walk over to collect Pepper. She's put together as always but he can see the hint of red around her eyes from her excusing herself to the restroom. She's used to attacks on him in every manner possible. She's even used to having her qualifications and abilities questioned. But she's never been threatened like that before. And it's his fault. He knows she's going to tell him it's not but it is. If he hadn't gotten so close to her. If he hadn't latched onto her and declared her family and given her all that accompanies that she wouldn't be in this position. 

They make it to the car and back to the house alright but Tony can’t stand the thought of either Happy or Pepper being away from him where he doesn't know if they're safe so he makes quick work of convincing them to stay over. Pepper immediately goes to take a shower and lie down but Happy follows him down into his workshop. Once they get down there Tony goes straight to the table he had left the most recent suit schematics on but Happy just stands in the doorway watching him. Tony tries to ignore the staring. When that fails he tries to ignore the feeling that Happy watching him like that brings to life. He doubts that Happy, despite being more friend than employee, would appreciate the...affection that Tony feels towards him. Eventually, he just can’t take it anymore though so he looks over at him and asks him if he needs something. 

“No Boss. No, I’m good, but you look like you could use some company.” 

“I’m alright Happy. You should go upstairs and watch TV or something. Relax.” 

Tony watches warily as Happy walks towards him. 

“No thanks. I’m perfectly relaxed down here.” 

"Okay. Couch is more comfortable than it looks," he gestures towards it before turning back to what he was working on. It only takes an hour or so of Happy watching him in concern for Tony to give in and sit next to him on the couch. He leans back and closes his eyes. The sigh that escapes him when Happy puts an arm around his shoulders is purely involuntary. He doesn't really know what's happening but he finds that he doesn't mind. Whatever it is is comfortable. Safe. When he starts to fall asleep he leans into Happy's side and just barely feels the hand running through his hair. For the next few hours, Tony sleeps better than he has in years. Decades even. But it doesn't last. When he wakes up it's to panic and he can't breathe, where is he why can't he breathe? There are hands on him and a voice in his ear and he knows, _he knows_ , the hands are gentle and the voice is soft, but he can't. He can't and he doesn't know and then he's on the floor, feeling the beginning of a bruise on his hip and tears burning his eyes. He sits there, on the hard floor of his workshop, for what feels like forever until he can breathe and see and think functionally. 

Eventually, he looks up and he sees Happy. He's still there, watching him. That's all he seems to do really. Watch Tony. Concerned. Worried. And sad. Always sad. It makes him feel more than a little pathetic. Some Iron Man he is. He can't even get through a night of sleep. 

"Boss, I can see you hating yourself from here. Please...don't do that." 

"Sorry Haps, guess it's a bit ingrained at this point," he smiles at him but he doesn't know why. He doesn't know why he said that either. It's a lot closer to admitting his problems than he's ever gotten. But if anyone can draw it out of him it's Happy. 

He sits there for another few minutes but when Happy stands and starts pulling him up from the ground he doesn't fight it. He stands and goes where Happy maneuvers him. He gets a little apprehensive when that turns into him sitting on the couch while Happy moves his shirt out of the way and pulls the waistband of his pants down enough to check on the bruise from him throwing himself onto the floor. But he still allows it. He thinks he would allow anything at this point if it would make Happy feel better. He doesn't know how much more he can handle though when Happy just stands there in front of him with one hand on his shoulder and the other running through his hair. He's controlled himself, held himself back, because he's too much he knows. A whirlwind made up of nervous energy and manic creativity that just goes and goes and goes until he's exhausted everyone around him and run out of all functioning thought processes. Happy doesn't deserve to be at the mercy of the brunt of that. It's not his fault that Tony went and fell in love with him. He has no one to blame for that but himself. But it's so hard not to give in to temptation when Happy is being so sweet, so caring and worried. 

When Happy moves closer and leans Tony against him so he can wrap an arm around him, Tony nearly cries. As it is he can't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Happy's waist and pulling him even closer. For a few minutes they just sit there in silence but Happy breaks it quietly, "Boss...Tony..." and crouches down in front of him. Happy is looking at him with something painfully like adoration and he's got his hands on either side of Tony's face and he's so close and just so amazing and Tony's leaning forward without even thinking. All he knows is that he wants to be closer and closer until he doesn't know where he ends and Happy begins. And then time freezes because Happy is kissing him. Beautiful, loyal, brave, perfect Happy is kissing him. 

Tony pulls back a bit to look at Happy in wonder, unable to comprehend this perfect man wanting him, but almost immediately he leans back in. Happy is so gentle, like he always is with Tony. As if he's something precious, something to be careful with. He's not used to people treating him like he's breakable. Most people treat him like he's made up of brittle spikes surrounding some indestructible fortress. Dangerous and hard. 

When they separate it isn't so things can go any further. No, when they separate Happy smiles at him and moves to sit next to him on the couch. He pulls Tony closer to lean against him and kisses the top of his head. And Tony just...exists. He curls into Happy's side with a quiet sigh and a soft smile. He never thought he could have this. Even if he wakes up and this was only a dream he thinks the pain of reality will be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for reading Happy/Tony and found out that it barely exists despite how absolutely adorable it is so I wrote some. Here you go.


End file.
